Chronicles of Olympus
by Zandris Hugal
Summary: The universe is his birthright, but Zeus has been in hiding his whole life due to a prophecy and a paranoid father. Now, Zeus must liberate both his siblings and the world from the cruel grasp of the Titan King, Kronos.
1. Chapter 1: Time Primeval

Chapter 1: Time Primeval

* * *

In the beginning, there was the void. The void was personified by Chaos, an omnipotent, eternal deity.

Eventually, as any being would, he got bored of being the only existence in the universe. This, of his own essence, he created other beings of his race. The Protogenoi.

These other Protogenoi were each formed as fundamental components of a life breeding planet - Earth. Some components were greater than others, but all had great powers. For they, while not omnipotent, were offspring _of_ an omnipotent deity.

The first child, a daughter, was Gaea. She was the central piece of earth, around which everything else came around. A large green mass, she was the personification of Earth's surface. As Earth was her body, she had infinite, uncontested divine control over the surface features and shapes of Earth.

Chaos and Gaea spent several millennia as father and daughter, content in each other. Yet, eventually Gaea wished for other companions like her. Chaos obliged.

The next two born were the other two main portions of Earth. Born underneath Gaea was an insatiable pit of fire, Tartarus. He was great in power, equal to Gaea even.

Born above Gaea, though, was a being more powerful than other the earth or hell pit. For he was heaven. Ouranos. The thick layer between Gaea and the void of Chaos.

Although these were the three axis of Earth, there was still much more to be created. Omnipotent Chaos next gave birth to Nyx, the female personification of night. Night was an all encompassing cloud that closed off the earth from the light that Chaos shone upon earth. This gave chance for his children, who were _not_ omnipotent, time to rest.

With Nyx came Erebus, the male personification of darkness. Erebus and Nyx were practically a couple made for each other

After the darkness twins came the Time and Destiny twins, Chronos and Ananke. Chronos was an embodiment of time. Time recorded a passage of ages, and thus gave recordations and progressivity meaning.

Ananke controlled destiny. The ultimate fate of beings. At least, beings lower in divine power than her. At the time of her birth, there were only her siblings, whose divine energy exceeded her own. Yet, as the ages past, Ananke would have hordes of her siblings descendants to dictate the fates.

The final male child of Chaos was Hydros, the personification of the liquid element. The ancient Greeks, knowing of the greatness of Ouranos, Gaea, Tartarus, and Hydros, would later say the four fundamental elements of the universe were air, earth, fire, and water

The final female child of Chaos was blessed with her father's creation abilities. On a lower, non-omnipotent, but still stupendously high scale. Her name was Thesis.

When these nine children of Chaos began to interact with each other, they ultimately spent less time with their father. Content in his creation, Chaos left Earth's vicinity for most of eternity. He did, however, leave a sliver of his conscious within the depths of Tartarus, just in case.

Chaos had been the first, though unofficial, King of the cosmos. The next leader was up for grabs.

The Protogenoi fought for what may have been minutes, or several eons. Yet finally, a victor arose. Ouranos, the sky.

Taking Gaea, the most powerful and beautiful of Chaos' daughters as his wife, the sky and earth reigned as King and Queen of the cosmos for the next several eons. In these eons, the children of Chaos mated, and produced offspring. Both of their own elemental kind and other races.

* * *

 **A.N. I know, I start with a history lesson. But if you're still with me, I promise all the other chapters will be far more interesting. I just had to start from somewhere**

 **The next few chapters will be about the Protogenoi, and then the Titans. Zeus probably won't be around till about chapter 5.**


	2. Chapter 2: Instigation of Fate

**Chapter 2: Instigations of Fate**

Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust.

An approximately 2,000 foot tall male being thrusted into a female of about the same height. The female, with long wavy chocolate brown hair, vibrant green eyes, and bronze, flawless skin groaned in absolute pleasure. Her full, plump breasts jiggled as the earth itself trembled under her.

The man, with light skin and deep azure eyes, groaned more as he speed up. His silvery-white hair rippled and waved as his thrusts accelerated to what must have been light speed. His powerful eight-pack pressed up against his partners midsection..

"Oh, Ouranos, oh!" cried Gaia, her hair rippling. "Oh, I need you, oh yes baby, just like that!"

The passion between the couple was more than it had been for at least a century. After eons of marriage, mating with the same man could almost be boring. But the Primordials of old believed in faithfulness to the bitter end. Plus, there were only nine children of the primeval entity Chaos, who had long since retreated into deep space. The other beings (though numerous in number), were children of other Primordials. Which, of course, would be weird to copulate with. (Gaia couldn't imagine having mentioning to Nyx, " _By the way, I may or may not have slept with one of your sons. That fine with you sis?"_ )

Ouranos then did more. The sky itself, with all its twinkling stars started to bend over, and pleasured Gaia. But not just her humanoid form, but the _entire_ Gaia. The whole earth.

 _One of the perks of being a Primordial_ , Gaia sighed contentedly. _Unlike our Á_ _rchontas_ (1) _children, a Protogenoi's very_ being _encompasses our entire element. I can feel what touches at the western edge of the earth as much as I can feel what touches my assumed form._

"Ahhh! Ohhh!" cried Gaia. The entire earth shook and churned in pleasure as the sky hit her sweet spot.

" _OURANOS_!" Gaia cried, her voice not only coming physically, but from the whole earth. " _I WANT YOUR SEED! GIVE ME A CHILD!"_

Ouranos could not have been happier. As a Primordial, he could chose whether or not to have a child. Whether or not to pollinate his semen. But cumming was always more pleasing if he was giving a child.

He could put more pleasure, more power, more essence, more glory into it!

With a grin that possibly stretched from ear to ear, Ouranos sped up, going even faster. His cock going faster than light. His sky accelerating in its caressing of his wife's earth. The pleasure of Gaia's earthly and physical moans, contractions, and spasms.

And then he felt it, starting to well up in his balls. The molten plasma running through his veins heated to temperatures rivaling Tartarus' hottest portions. His pleasure amounted. And still he continued, going on for a good half hour more.

In the final minutes, the pleasure in his brain so erotic and high that he, the sky, the King of Elements and the Universe, could almost not comprehend it. He thought of all of his love for Gaia. For order, for the universe. And for his accomplishments.

He concentrated on his balls, pollinating them. And he felt Gaia about to explode for the fourth time in the session.

When Gaia exploded, her juices (a mixture of gold, silver, bronze, honey, and whatever earthly liquid there was) swept all over Ouranos, he could hold back no more. He blasted with all his might, his warm, white blast alone causing what must have been a tier 9 earthquake on the Richter scale.

Gaia's moaning shook the entire earth. The mountains, the crust, and even some under the surface: for all of it had been pleasure to the max. Ouranos's seed went within Gaia's physical form. But although Ouranos did not have a female anatomy, he understood that it had _really_ been transported to wherever Gaia's womb was on the planet.

 _Protogenoi anatomy can be confusing sometimes_ , Ouranos thought.

Ouranos looked lovingly at his wife. She turned her head towards him, her jade green eyes more content than he had seen in a while.

"That while be our eleventh child. She'll be more powerful than most of the others," Gaia said.

"She?" Ouranos asked.

"Pfft, Ouranos," Gaia chided. "You know I know the gender of the child the instant I am impregnated.

"Protogenoi?" asked Ouranos hopefully.

"I don't know right now." Gaia responded. The race of their children had always been a touchy subject. Most of the other Protogenoi had Protogenoi children. A Protogenoi, being an element of the universe, had infinite powers _regarding their element_. Aether, Protogenoi of Light and son of Erebus and Nyx, had infinite power of Light. He _was_ light, and light _was_ him.

Ouranos and Gaia, however, had not had Protogenoi children. At least not together. Gaia had, by nothing but her own will, born Protogenoi such as Pontus, the Sea, and the Ourea, the Mountains. The _shared_ children of sky and earth were nothing like that. Gaia called them _Á_ _rchontas_ (masters). These beings were not elements. They were _very_ powerful, with their raw divine power matching some of the second generation Protogenoi. But rather than _being_ elements, they _controlled_ them.

Granted, with not being one element, they could control multiple elements. Hyperion, for example, could control fire _and_ light. But the difference between the likes of Hyperion and Aether were that one was the _Lord_ of Light; the other was _Light itself_.

This was way Ouranos so desperately wanted a Protogenoi child. He was the most powerful of the Protogenoi. His power and will exceeded all, superseding even the directions of Ananke, Fate.

 _But his children? More powerful than most of the minor daimon offspring of the Primordials. But Erebus liked to rub it in his face that his son Aether could take on any of Ouranos' offspring._

But Ouranos pushed all these thoughts away, and looked back at Gaia. Smiling.

"Either way, I am pleased with how today went. We should do this more often," smiled Ouranos.

Gaia smirked. "One condition - We are _not_ going to have hundreds of spirits running around."

Ouranos roared in laughter at the shade thrown at Erebus and Nyx.

 _Chaos, he needed that joke! To at least lighten the mood as he waited for his new daughter._

* * *

 **Author Note Time:**

 ** _Á_ _rchontas_ (Masters) is the term I am using for the Titans. Because they were named _Titans_ by Ouranos when Kronos castrated him. So right now, their something else, cause they sure aren't Protogenoi (Primordials)**

 **A lot here is more exposition on the universe, mixed in with sex. Cause in Greek Mythology, there is a LOT of sex.**

 **I tried to represent the aspects of the different races. From Primordials to Titans. The difference here is that Protogenoi are pretty much an entire element. Like Ouranos, the sky is his entire** _ **body**_ **. But Titans just have a humanoid form, and from it** _ **mentally**_ **command elements. But they certainly are not the elements themselves.**

 **Last, but not least, please review! This story can only get better with your input.**


	3. Chapter 3: Birth of Reckoning

Chapter 3: Birth of Reckoning

* * *

Rhea walked on the surface of her mother, Gaea. Her vibrant red hair waved in the wind as her tall form gracefully trod upon the ever expansive surface. Like most Árchontas, she adopted a standard height of about 300 feet in height. Not too tall, so as to lose the beauty of the lush mountains and trees that her mother adorned her surface with. But not too short so as to get lost in them.

At the moment, Rhea was making her way over to Themis' dwelling.

She reached the dwelling of her elder sister after several minutes. Finally, she reached Themis' abode. Themis' house was a simple one, stationed at the base of a tall mountain. While not a palace, it's earthen colored bricks made her feel much more comfortable than bright, glaring palaces like Hyperion's.

Sensing her guest's presence, Themis came out to greet Rhea before she even knocked. Also standing at a height of 300 feet, she wore a slim fitting silver and black dress that accentuated her curves. Of a slender build, she was not as curvaceous as the likes of Rhea and Mnemosyne. It fit her role as the Árchonta of Good Council and Justice. Also befitting was her pale skin, ice blue eyes, and jet black hair.

"Rhea!" she cried. "Come in!"

Rhea walked into the house. Although not as luxurious as some of the others of the Árchontas, it was very comfy. With red and silver satin furniture to complement the dark browns and stone grays of the walls and floor, it was certainly one of the most _welcoming_ homes. Seated on one of the red sofas was the dark skinned Mnemosyne.

"Rhea!" Mnemosyne said, coming over and hugging her as well. Her golden dress displayed her ample curves in a sufficient, but not overblown way.

"It is great you could join us," Themis said. "Mnemosyne and I were just catching up! Let me get you some honey tea, and then we can continue." Themis then went over to create some tea.

 _She always insists on doing things physically when she could just conjure a cup,_ Rhea thought smiling.

"Come, sit," Mnemosyne insisted. Rhea sat on a silver divan opposite from the red sofa Mnemosyne was on. Rhea was excited to see her two favorite sisters.

"What has my youngest sister been up too these past few months?" Mnemosyne asked. Despite being siblings, the Árchontas usually kept to themselves. After a couple millennia, it could get quite boring to keep seeing each other.

"She's _my_ younger too," Themis interjected playfully. She handed Rhea her cup of tea. "And I am sure that _I'm_ her favorite.

"Pfft, no. I am. I _am_ the Árchontas of Memory after all. I can give her the best dreams she could ever want." Mnemosyne said back playfully.

Rhea laughed. "Actually, our kind doesn't dream…"

"Quiet you," Mnemosyne laughed.

Her laughter caught on, and the three Árchontas laughed for a good half minute. The trio were the closest friends among any of the eleven Árchontas, perhaps even among immortals. The Primordials themselves tended to be loners. The male Árchontas often fought each other for dominance.

"Anyways, guess what," Themis said, eyes sparkling. "I was walking on the eastern regions of Gaia recently, and guess what I saw."

"What?" Mnemosyne and Rhea asked

"The light Bitches having sex near a pool." Themis said smiling. The light bitches were the codename for Hyperion and Theia. Due to having power over light, the two thought themselves the greatest of the Árchontas, which was not true.

"You would think after several centuries they would just go official and declare themselves husband and wife." Mnemosyne said, shaking her head.

"Their _too cool_ for that," said Themis. "And you would think light deities would _hate_ being cool."

The trio laughed again. "So what did you do?" Rhea asked, jade green eyes brightening.

"They were in their energy forms. Theia of course being so blinding bright and Hyperion being a being of white plasma. They were going so hot I decided to cool them down," Theia said excitedly. "So I telepathically contacted Oceanus and asked for his help, which he gladly gave."

Oceanus and Hyperion had a deep hatred for each other. As the two most powerful male Árchontas, they were constantly trying to one each other up. Of course though, Oceanus was at least a millennia older and was a million times more likeable than the bratty Hyperion.

"So with a wave of energy, I pushed them into the water," Themis continued. "Oceanus then blasted them into the air several thousand feet. When they came back down, Oceanus used the water to completely drench out their annoying lights and held them in place. I then used vine to whip them in place. ' _Naughty children, fucking before marriage_ ' I chided," Themis finished, laughing as she retold the story.

Rhea and Mnemosyne laughed like never before.

"Serves that blonde bitch right," Mnemosyne choked between guffaws.

Of all the Árchontas, the three hated Theia the most. The eldest daughter, Theia had always tried to boss around her younger siblings. None of them, save maybe Phoebe, ever listened to her. So she started insulting the others.

For Mnemosyne, she claimed she had an irrelevant power. Mnemosyne forced her to experience every embarrassing memory every created being ever went through. That knocked he bitch out for a year!

For Themis, Theia liked to say she had no powers. This was how a short-sighted being could choose to look at it, for beyond the standard powers of a Árchontas, Themis' only magical power over the created order was some small control over nature. Most of Themis' power lay in her wisdom and intelligence. Just like Mnemosyne, Themis had gotten the ultimate revenge of Theia by using "irrelevant powers" to bring Theia tto shame.

"And the best part," Themis finished. "Oceanus also _recorded_ it. So anyone, at any time, just has to ask Oceanus to play it, and they'll get the laugh of a century!"

The trio laughed again one last time. Once the sobered up, Rhea pursued a new topic.

"Is it just me, or do you think that Mother is pregnant," Rhea asked.

"Pregnant?" Themis asked. "What makes you think so. I mean, she only visited us a couple times this year, but she could just be mad at _Ouranos_."

If there was one thing the Árchontas shared in common, it was a disdain for their father. They barely referred to him as such. The deity was obviously displeased in them to some capacity, and only visited them a couple times over the centuries, despite the sky being _right above_ them each night (*.1).

"I feel like Father has been happier thought lately," Rhea said. "I don't think they are arguing."

"Well," Mnemosyne said. "Your birth twenty years ago seemed to ease their relationship a lot. You are definitely Ouranos' favorite."

"I never understood that," Rhea confessed. "I would think he would like the likes of Hyperion. The two are very alike. Thoughtful and smart when they choose to be, but very brash and aggressive when they choose to be."

"Maybe Hyperion is too similar to him, and highlights the worst in him," Theia theorized. "But as for you, it is because you are the most powerful of us."

Rhea shook her head. "No I am not! Most of our siblings are far more powerful than me! I only just communicate with nature…"

"And read their innermost state of being," interjected Mnemosyne. "You always are capable of sensing the emotional or physical balance of things from birds to Primordials. You do it far better than I can, and I am the Árchontas of Memory for _Gaia's sake_."

"Not to mention how well you soothe beings. You radiate an aura of calm. Not even Iapetus, Titan of Violence and Death, manages to yell in your presence." Themis picked up

"You _override_ his essence," Mnemosyne said. "And you do it _without knowing it_. To a sibling far older than you are. You are the most powerful of us. Here, let me show you."

Mnemosyne fired a purple blast of pure energy from her hand straight at Rhea's chest. Without thinking, Rhea protected herself. Rhea looked behind her to sit down only to see the sofa was gone. _Completely_ vaporized. As well as the entire wall behind her.

"You see," Mnemosyne said. "An energy blast capable of affecting _divinely_ crafted material would knock even Oceanus back if he wasn't expecting it. But you just _stood_ there."

Rhea stood stunned. Sure, she had practiced with her abilities. She found she was very good at making trees, even mountains at times, grow. She was capable of restoring or taming any imbalances that she sensed around her. But now she was worried. _What if my sisters don't like me since I have all this power_ , Rhea thought. That is why she had hidden the extent of her abilities.

 _But if Mnemosyne's test said anything, it was that not I myself knew the full extent of my abilities_ , she thought. But her sisters weren't done surprising her.

"Please," Themis said. "Did you think we would get mad that you were powerful. We _always_ knew you were more powerful. At your birth, we all felt your bright, white aura. I swear, in your energy state, you shine brighter than Theia."

"This is why Theia never harassed you like the rest of us," Mnemosyne added. "Even as a child you would have repelled her."

Themis then looked behind Rhea. "Oh, right," Themis said. She snapped her fingers, and the house mended in an instant.

"I almost forgot you had energy powers Themis," Rhea cleverly quipped.

"Hah. I do things physically to show that I am different from some of our more destructive siblings. But rest assured, I can perform when it is necessary," Themis responded.

"So do you know what my domains are?" Rhea asked.

Themis and Mnemosyne shook their heads. "That is a mystery to us," said Mnemosyne. "I tried using my mental powers to evaluate you, but to no avail. All I know is that there is no being in creation with your powers."

"Or power," Themis added. "You could just have a really broad ability."

Suddenly, a voice sounded access the entire earth.

 _MEET ME AT THE ISLAND OF CREATION. YOU HAVE A NEW BABY BROTHER ABOUT TO BE BORN._

It was the voice of Gaia, their mother.

* * *

Over at a rocky arena near the western reaches of Pangaea, two brothers circled each other.

Both were musculature buffs, and both adopted a height of 500 feet. Both certainly looked like brothers, and very handsome. Iapetus had a more square face, with silver and black striped hair and platinum eyes. Keeping with the gray color scheme, Iapetus wore dark gray armor. But whereas shadows seemed to stream off of Iapetus' body, bright light came from Hyperion's. Hyperion had a narrower face than Iapetus, complete with red-gold hair and golden eyes. Even Hyperion's white sclera, never mind the golden irises, emitted enough light to light up a cave. Light and fire danced off of Hyperion's powerful body.

As for armament, Iapetus used a pitch black spear and shield. Hyperion wielded only a broadsword.

"I have grown stronger since our last contest brother," Iapetus growled. "I shall show you why I'm the piercer."

"The only thing that will be "pierced" is your pride, _little_ brother," Hyperion jabbed.

Iapetus initiated with a stab and sweep of a shield. Hyperion blocked the first and dodged the second.

"Humph, I'm your _only_ little brother. Something you haven't let me forget over these past centuries," Iapetus complained, while continuing an assault. "And how do I know you aren't doing your _light speed_ thing."

Hyperion pointed to his wrist among blocks, dodges, and rolls. "Hah! If I was drawing on my light powers, you _wouldn't_ see me in the slightest."

"Then it's a good thing I've been holding back," said Iapetus. And then the speed of his assaults tripled. Hyperion immediately had to use his sword to counter. Iapetus managed to catch Hyperion's blade between his spear and shield and flip the light Árchonta over his back.

Hyperion landed perfectly on his feet. "You have gotten better," he acknowledged. "But _I_ am still the most powerful of our race. _I_ am the Prince of Power!"

With that, Hyperion raced towards Iapetus nearly faster than the silver Árchonta could perceive. Hyperion swung his mighty sword straight at Iapetus' spear. Although Iapetus' spear was indestructible, it was knocks aside by Hyperion's greater strength. Hyperion followed that up with a hard punch to Iapetus' jaw. Iapetus retaliated by ramming his shield into Hyperion's chest, then sweeping at his elder brothers knees. Just in time, the elder Titan leapt in the air and stomp kicked Iapetus in the chest. Iapetus stumbled back several yards.

Hyperion closed the distance and unleashed a might overhand chop. Faster than lightning, Iapetus brought his shield overhead to block. The resulting shock wave radiated for many miles. Although Iapetus had blocked, Hyperion's strength had driven him some into the ground. But Iapetus pushed through the strain and stabbed at Hyperion's undefended left thigh. Though the elder brother pulled back, the spear still went completely through. Silver ichor gushed from the wound.

"Ugh," Hyperion groaned. Whether it was from pain or embarrassment, Iapetus didn't know. "You actually _tagged_ me." Hyperion complimented in amusement. "But this party's over."

Hyperion held nothing back, unleashing a series of sweeps and chops. Iapetus, at a disadvantage due to a spear not being the best weapon in a speed duel, was forced to rely on his black shield mostly. Even the times he used his shield, he mostly used the shaft defensive weapon of Hyperion got past his shield. However, he managed to hold out for a minute, after enduring at least two dozen strikes a second. In a final counteroffensive, Iapetus drove his spear into the ground. The great strength the male Árchontas possessed managed to shake the ground. However, a microsecond before Iapetus' spear hit the ground, Hyperion leapt over him. Using both greater strength and he moment of his flip, Hyperion slammed into the ground with his sword. Iapetus stumbled off balance. Hyperion easily tripped him, and pointed his sword at Iapetus' neck.

"I never understood why we do that," Iapetus said. "Point swords at each other's neck. It's not like I'm going to die."

Hyperion chuckled. "Yah, but the head is the worst part to lose. That, or your manhood," Hyperion smirked, pointing his sword down at his brother's manhood.

" _Great Earth Mother_ , you win Hyperion," Iapetus hurriedly insisted.

"So piercer," Hyperion jabbed. "How piercing was your defeat!"

"At least my thigh's completely intact," Iapetus pointed out after standing up. However, when he looked, Hyperion's thigh had completely healed.

"Come on," Hyperion chided, rolling his eyes. "I am the Árchonta of Light. Any one of my molecules can go light speed, or in this case, heal light speed, if I choose to."

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP_

The two looked over to see their brother Krios. Whereas Hyperion had light skin, and Iapetus tanned, Krios had an Asian complexion. As befitting of a Titan of Stars and Constellations, his eyes were not the normal white sclera, colored iris business. His sclera was made of an indigo blue, with multiple small spots of light dotted. In the center of each eye was a white diamond star, in place of an iris and pupil. Krios was adorned in black armor, and wielded chain blades at his sides.

"I feel you need a challenge, little brother," Krios said.

"I'm more powerful than you too, Krios. I've proven this to you time and time again over the centuries," Hyperion laughed.

"No," Krios said. "I alone am not going to face you. If you _truly_ are the "Prince of Power" like you like to call yourself, then you will take on both Iapetus _and_ I!"

Hyperion considered. This was certainly a challenge that would be difficult. While he was superior to either component, it wasn't exactly _easy_ (no matter how much he played it off) to defeat any of his brothers. He might break his 15 undefeated streak. But if he won this, he would never live it down.

Before he could respond, a voice came from the earth.

 _MEET ME AT THE ISLAND OF CREATION. YOU HAVE A NEW BABY BROTHER ABOUT TO BE BORN._

* * *

"Come on Oceanus, we have to go!" insisted Tethys. Her long chocolate brown hair waved in the water, and her cerulean blue eyes implored Oceanus just as much as her words did.

Oceanus opened his ocean blue eyes and looked at her. Despite being married to her for many centuries and starting an undersea family with her, he never got bored of her. Tall and slender, she had medium sized breasts, but an ass to die for.

"Don't you want to see our new baby brother," Tethys insisted.

"As someone who has Hyperion and Iapetus for brothers, I think not. I would prefer to enjoy the company of my wife. Maybe, we should increase the number of our Oceanides from 500 to 501, hmm," Oceanus winked suggestively.

"Do you think it's _fun_ to be pregnant," Tethys replied. "Goodness, I do not know what to do with you. Meet me there if you want any pleasure for the rest of the year."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that," Oceanus complained, sitting up in his bed.

"Who knows, maybe _our_ new brother, yes _our,_ cause Hyperion and Iapetus are _my_ brothers too, will be more like Koios. Or you, my doofus husband," Tethys smiled. She then erupted into a pillar of ice blue fresh water, which contrasted with the ocean blue sea around them, and teleported away.

Oceanus got out of his comfortable sheets in his green bed. He looked around at his spacious golden room. The room he got as being the right hand of Pontus, Primordial of the Sea. Pontus and Thalassa had some kids of their own, but none were anywhere nearly as powerful as Oceanus. For while Oceanus was a Árchonta like the rest of his full blooded siblings, they were merely a step under the Primordials in power, even matching a few of the younger generation Primordials.

Despite being the firstborn of Sky and Earth, Oceanus had always felt a calling to the ocean. After a century on dry land, he went into the waters. His half brother Pontus had taken him in, nurtured him, and given him a place. Oceanus had rarely left the oceans in the following millenia.

Speaking of Pontus, his voice sounded in Oceanus' head. _You better make your wife happy,_ Pontus teased. _Or you'll be going through quite the dry spell_.

 _Gah,_ Oceanus responded. _I really don't care for those brothers of mine_.

 _What about your sisters_ , Pontus smirked. _They're pretty hot. And last I heard, you're their favorite brother._

 _Pontus!_ Oceanus complained. _I have a wife! And_ you _have a wife_. _And their your half-sisters!_

 _Just observing something_ , Pontus said. _But on a more serious note, I would go. I mean, you gotta appreciate the attention she gives you guys that she had with Ouranos. The older guys like us, well she's always left us to fend for yourselves._

 _You're Primordials_ , Oceanus rebutted. _You and her were equals from when you were born._

 _I guess_ , Pontus said. _But I wouldn't mind being a little less powerful if it meant that the Earth Mother had reason to act like a mama bear for me. But in any case, I'm telling you to go. Or I'll blast you out of the sea if I have to._

 _Damn it Pontus_ , Oceanus complained. _Why do you hear everything that happens in the sea._

 _Cause the sea is my body, duh_ , Pontus remarked.

 _Oh fine,_ Oceanus relented. He then focused on the Island of Creation, and appeared there.

And fell down. Oceanus was puzzled, but then he looked at his lower half. _Shit, I forgot to change from serpent tail to biped legs_.

Having a serpent tail had proven to be far more effective for swimming than biped legs undersea. Oceanus quickly transform the mighty blue tail to Caucasian legs matching his skin. He quickly looked around.

Thankfully, only some of his sisters had seen this. Which was not _nearly_ as bad as his brothers.

"I'm afraid the rest of us use legs to get around, brother," Themis laughed before embracing him. Then slapping him. "It's been so long since I've seen you out of water."

"Hey, we did that thing to Hyperion and Theia recently, didn't we," Oceanus defended.

"You didn't come out of the _stinking water_ though," Themis laughed.

"Oh, right," Oceanus scratched his head.

"I hope seaweed hasn't grown in your head," teased Mnemosyne before also hugging.

"Rhea," Oceanus said, as he saw her. He beheld her. "You look more beautiful than I imagined you'd be. This is your twentieth birthday, right?"

"Yes, it is," replied the red haired Árchonta.

"Wonderful. I made something for you, as this is a milestone." Oceanus said. He then conjured a necklace made of sea shells. "For you, sister."

Rhea hugged him in gratitude. "You are truly lucky to have him, Tethys," she complimented.

Tethys smiled in appreciation, she was about to say something before…

"Well, well, look who just crawled out from the depths. I thought you _drowned_ , dear brother," came an arrogant voice that could belong to only one person. Hyperion.

The so called "High One" flashed into the beautiful clearing, with Theia on his arm. Theia was wearing a brilliant white dress while Hyperion wore a bright gold tunic. Theia stood at the female standard Árchonta height of 300 feet, while Hyperion had shrunk from earlier to the male standard of 320 feet.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who drowned a couple weeks back," Oceanus coolly replied. "Besides, your overuse of gold actually makes me _hate_ the color," he exaggerated.

"Glad to know I touch you so deeply old man," Hyperion exclaimed.

"You're two millennia old," Oceanus pointed out.

"And you're three," Hyperion countered. "See, you're one _whole_ millennia older!"

"Petulant child," Oceanus murmured.

"Hey, you're the one who stumbled in the clearing," Hyperion chided.

"Why would you think that," Oceanus defended.

"Please," scoffed Hyperion. "Wherever there is light," he said, pointing up at the yellow air of Aether(*.2), "I can see. See when old fish make clumsy fools of themselves."

"Clumsy!" cried an insulted Oceanus. He conjured a 340 foot navy blue serpent staff. "I'll show you clumsy." The water in the air started to grow thick and humid. All the Árchontas present could feel the water under Gaia's surface churn, and the ocean gales quadruple in force.

Waves of heat and white plasmic light emanated from Hyperion. His gold-red broadsword appeared in his hands. "Want to throw it down."

Iapetus and Krios, how had appeared amidst the discussion, hollered and hooted.

" _FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"_ Iapetus boomed.

"Sick him," snarled Krios, his white star eyes doubling in intensity.

A pillar of ice blue and earth green arrived. Koios and Phoebe.

"STOP!" yelled Koios. He was a dark skinned man, with curly, dark hair and beard, and dark brown eyes. "YOU TWO DISHONOR our mother by fighting _at this moment_!" He then looked at Oceanus. "I know he insulted you. But show him up by proving you cannot be bothered by his petty insults."

"Petty, Koios," Hyperion challenged. "While you have just sat in your northern palace and contemplated on the "complexities" of the universe, I have exercised and increased my battle prowess, power, and tactics. You know nothing of me, Koios!"

Koios' eyes flashed. Now, insulted, the pride common amongst Árchonta kicked in, and he forgot his own advice. He pulled out an ice blue sword. Just as Hyperion's emitted hear, Koios' emitted frost.

On opposite sides of Hyperion, Koios and Oceanus pointed their weapons at him. "You cannot take on two of us," Koios warned. "Especially two with opposite powers!"

Hyperion disregarded this and attacked however, unleashed light beams through his hands that struck both opponents. Both threw up divine shields, but skidded back for a several dozen or so feet.

Koios and Oceanus then pointed their weapons at Hyperion and simultaneously blasted him with ice and water respectively. But before they could continue, a mighty voice sounded.

 _ENOUGH_!" Suddenly, Koios, Hyperion, and Oceanus were all bound in tight blue chains. They struggled, but couldn't free themselves.

Only three beings could chain three Árchontas simultaneously and so casually. One was the hell pit, the second was their mother, who would never do that.

The third was hovering above them. Golden crown, white hair, muscular body a thousand feet tall, and purple robes. Ouranos, their father.

The other eight Árchontas took a knee until motioned to rise. Ouranos preferred to treat them as subjects rather than as children.

"Now, you boys and girls have a brother being born today. Show the proper respects!" he growled.

"Ouranos, don't be so harsh with them," said a voice.

Adopting a form of 500 feet, Gaia appears before her husband and children. In silky green robes matching her jade green eyes, she was stunning to behold. Something evident in Ouranos' look.

"You don't look pregnant. Did you already give birth," asked Theia.

"You idiot," Themis said. "She wouldn't call us here only to have the child crawl out before we could see it do so. Also, this form of our mother is practically an image of her brain. Her true body is and always will be the earth!" Themis reprimanded.

Gaia sadly looked at the divisiveness between her children. As they were from a husband rather than parthenogenetic, she tried to spend time with them more than she did with previous children. But there still was much division amongst them. She blamed Ouranos' nature for that. She did, however, hope her next son could change things.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled. The trees and waves and everything around shook. Even the sky developed some harsher winds.

A hand burst through the ground in the center of the large clearing. A tan hand. Then came the face and body. The baby emerged at a size slightly larger than most of the others had previously, being 90 feet in length.

He then opened his eyes. His sclerae were black and eminated great power. Even brighter were his golden irises and red pupils.

A wave of power passed over the gathering. Hyperion himself looked taken aback. For everyone knew, this was the most powerful of the male Árchontas.

Perhaps, even more powerful than Rhea herself, for those who knew of her true power. For time itself seemed to reel and bend before him.

Ouranos touched his giant finger upon the babies' head. " _LET HISTORY MAKE WAY FOR ANOTHER SON OF THE SKY AND EARTH!"_

Gaia then declared, "His name, shall be _Kronos_."

* * *

 **Yah, I've started to do longer chapters. The next chapter will be about Kronos' rise to power.**

 **Now for the notes:**

 **(1) According to Greek Myth, the sky only covered earth at night, which is when they met and copulated. During the day, Ouranos was off in deep**

 **space pretty much.**

 **(2) In my mind, when the sky is on earth, the atmosphere is blue. But with just Aether, it is a yellow color. Keep in mind though, the sun and moon**

 **do not exist yet, as those are Hyperion's kids.**

 **A.N.: Just in case you are wondering, this is the order in my mind of the Titans, from firstborn to lastborn:**

 **1\. Oceanus**

 **2\. Koios**

 **3\. Krios**

 **4\. Hyperion**

 **5\. Iapetus**

 **6\. Theia**

 **7\. Themis**

 **8\. Mnemosyne**

 **9\. Phoebe**

 **10\. Tethys**

 **11\. Rhea**

 **12\. Kronos**

 **Last, but not least, please review! This story can only get better with your input.**


End file.
